1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ion-exchange polymer and a production method therefor, an electrolyte membrane and a production method therefor, and a composition for producing an ion-exchange polymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ion-exchange membranes using an ion-exchange polymer are used in electrodeionization (EDI), continuous electrodeionization (CEDI), electrodialysis (ED), electrodialysis reversal (EDR), and reverse electrodialysis (RED). In addition, ion-exchange membranes are used in not only general applications but also medical applications, and in recent years, have been used in a solid polymer electrolyte type fuel cell.
Here, electrodeionization (EDI) is a water treatment process in which ions are removed from an aqueous liquid using an ion-exchange membrane and a potential to achieve ion transport. Unlike other water purification techniques for ion-exchange in the related art, electrodeionization (EDI) does not require the use of chemicals such as acids or caustic soda, and can be used to produce ultrapure water. Electrodialysis (ED) and electrodialysis reversal (EDR) are electrochemical separation processes in which ions or the like are removed from water or other fluids.
As a polymer functional membrane having various functions, an ion-exchange membrane, a reverse osmosis membrane, a forward osmosis membrane, a gas separation membrane, and the like are known.
Hitherto, various ion-exchange polymers and production examples therefor have been reported (for example, refer to JP2011-506749A and U.S. Pat. No. 7,087,654B).